1. Field of the Invention
The herein disclosed invention relates, in general, to optical gun sights for use with a firearm and specifically for optical gun sight mounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescopic and electronic gun sights for use on rifles and other firearms are well known in the prior art. Adapting these gun sights to various weapons, in general, involves mounting the gun sight containing an image of a red dot or other physical reticule which is used to designate and aim upon a target and a means for mounting the gun sight onto a weapon. In general, the preferred method of securing a gun sight to a mount was through the use of at least one ring which encircles the gun sight and a mount which is designed to be secured to a secondary surface such as a 1913 mil. Std. Rail that is parallel to the bore of the host firearm. These conventional systems rely on the ring or rings which encircle the gun sight to be securely mounted to a base which connects to a secondary surface such as a 1913 mil. Std. Rail commonly found on military and civilian firearms.
In some prior art examples the rings or mount may provide a means for adjustment which allow for horizontal and vertical adjustment of the gun sight to accommodate lateral and vertical changes in the sight line of the gun sight versus the bore of the host firearm. Another popular prior art solution is to provide a means by which the reticule of a gun sight may be adjusted to compensate for windage and elevation to “sight in” the host firearm at a target range after the gun sight has been mounted. These prior art solutions, while providing a means to “sight in” the weapon in a range environment, are not suitable solutions for those needing to adjust the elevation and trajectory of a discharged projectile using the gun sight in a combat or action shooting competition. These prior art solutions often require the use of small hand tools and provide a method of adjustment which is not calibrated for the specific weapon and ammunition being used by the shooter. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a gun sight mount which allowed for rapid, pre-calibrated adjustments to the elevation of the mounted gun sight. Additionally, this system provides a removable, graduated cam is afforded the user that has visible witness marks present designating the target range that the projectile will impact and does not require the user to use any tools.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly several objects and advantages of the present invention are                (a) To provide an adjustable mount which uses a graduated, pre-calibrated adjustment cam to adjust the mount and thereby the attached gun sight's elevation thus affecting the trajectory of the host firearms discharged projectile.        (b) To provide an adjustment cam which has a series of witness marks visible to the user that specify, in yards or meters, the target range being selected.        (c) To provide an adjustable mount which is robust and does not require tools to affect the elevation of the provided mount.        (d) To provide an adjustable mount which may be adapted to work with various attachment mechanisms used to secure a gun sight to a base to include, but not limited to rings and simple screw attachment methods.Still, further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.        